Midwinter Miracle
by Norrsken
Summary: A very special Christmas Tale. Alexander and Hephaestion celebrates Midwinter in Mieza. Something unexspected occurs.....


This is in honour of Christmas and Wintertime. Of course our Macedonian friends didn't celebrate it the way some of us do - but this AR concept makes it possible to incorporate some of our old Scandinavian customs in the Alexander universe. All Scandinavian readers will recognize them.

I also want to thank my dear friend Selket for her kind thoughts about my talking and thinking animals. In this story they get a chance to give their Dear Masters a piece of their minds.

All the best wishes and Season's Greetings to you all

//NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: Midwinter Miracle (1 / 1 ) Complete

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love / Friendship / Adventure story. Alternate history.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion

Date: December 2006.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: PG

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for good discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read!

Summary : Alexander and Hephaestion celebrates Midwinter in Mieza with their Companions and teachers. Something unexpected happens and their dear animals give them a piece of their minds.

Warnings: None. This is AR, very close to but not "real" history. This never happened - but it might have, in some manner. Anachronisms, mixing Ancient Greek with some of our more or less holy Scandinavian Christmas customs.

Ethnological notes: Lucia is a saint coming with the light to us up in the far North when winter is at its darkest. She also brings good things to eat and drink, for some it might be too much of the drinking. The saffron in the saffron bread Alexander gives to the horses is a very expensive spice even today. When sold in our stores for Advent and Lucia it has to be closely guarded at the tills, or else it might be stolen away by dishonest people!

Stefanos, or Staffan is a saint and martyr and in his memory the stable hands used to ride early in the morning to give the horses the water they thought especially strengthening at Boxing Day. The riders also always brought some "strengthening water" for themselves.

There is an old saying that during the Night of Christmas all animals are given the Gift of Speech. My animals are speaking all the time, though. All animals also respect the Peace of Christmas. On this very Night the lion can actually play with the lamb - and the wolf with its prey.

Botanical note: The Hellebore actually blooms in the cold of Midwinter. I have some in my own garden and they are doing their best.

Dedication: To my dear friend Selket. Written with inspiration from your ideas of what my talking animals might tell their Dear Masters if they were ever given the Gift of Speech.

**Midwinter Miracle **

**Mieza, 340 BC **

**In the Cold of Winter **

It was a cold evening during the darkest days of Midwinter. The frost and ice held the Macedonian realm in an iron grip. Silvery stars twinkled from a sky as precious pearls and diamonds from a cupola of dark blue velvet. The moon was on the wane and most of the light came as reflections from the thick layers of cold snow, lying under the thick and hard layers of glittering crust. A path trampled by men's feet and horses hooves lead towards a fine manor, situated in the middle of nowhere. A ravine blocked the passage and a hanging bridge creaked ominously in the chilly winds. Some powdery snow fell and whirled around as wraiths and faeries all over the wintry landscape. The manor was lit up by sconces and roaring fires inside and the warm golden orange glow was visible from afar. A pack of wolves were looking on enviously, hidden in the snow filled woods. They had dined on a poor stray deer gone astray right into their hungry maws but they were always hungry for some more hapless prey.

One could hear merry singing, carousing and loud talking from the manor. A Midwinter Feast was in progress with many participants. It had begun early in the morning. A beautiful young girl dressed as the Bringer of Light in a shining white gown, with a red ribbon around her slender waist and a wreath of snow berries around her brow had woken them up. She was carrying a sconce that lit the whole manor up with its golden shine. Her maiden friends had followed with sconces and trays laden with jars of glühwein, towering heaps of saffron bread wreathed in intricate patterns and lots of soft, fresh sheep milk cheese. The young men ate with a hearty appetite, and they were becoming rather merry from all the warm and spicy glühwein.

**Midwinter Feast in the Stable**

After this very special breakfast Alexander took a basket full of saffron bread and carried it out to the stables, followed by Hephaestion. Their dear horses had been well cared for by the stable hands, getting warm barley gruel and some fresh hay mixed with carrots and apples. They were wrapped in warm woolen blankets and had soft beds of straw to shelter them from the cold of winter. Bucephalus and Castor neighed merrily when their Dear Masters came to visit them. Alexander gently patted his big black stallion.

"Merry Midwinter, Bucephalus!", he cheerfully told him. "Here, I have some Midwinter goodies for you!"

He took some saffron bread and gave it to Bucephalus, watching as his dear horse devoured the costly bread. Hephaestion did the same for his calm and prudent Castor, gently patting the big chestnut coloured stallion.

Now Old Leonidas came watching the expensive feeding. He barked some stern reproach to the young men.

"You must not waste this precious saffron bread on two common HORSES! To afford such luxuries you first have to conquer the realms where the saffron spice grows!"

"I'll surely take this to my heart, my good tutor", Alexander told him with kind patience. "And - Castor and Bucephalus are no ordinary horses! They well deserve some extra Midwinter delicacies "

Both the horses nodded in agreement and took some extra bites of the soft and tasty yellow bread. Bucephalus and Castor well knew of Old Leonidas and his stinginess. Alexander had suffered a lot from it.

"It would do him good if the Midwinter Ghosts paid him a visit to give him a lesson of Human Kindness!" , the kind and knowing horses wishfully said to each other.

**Midwinter Festivities **

The great Hall at the Mieza Manor was heated up by a roaring fire at the fireside, and smaller fire pans closer by the participants. All day was spent eating and drinking. The guests were resting on warm furs, lying on coaches set in a horse shoe pattern around the warming fireside. Great amounts of mulled red wine and glühwein helped to warm the inhabitants' insides. It had been well watered in the morning, but now it was flowing freely and untempered. A trestle table stood in the middle of Hall, laden with newly baked bread, some of it shining yellow with precious saffron and wreathed into all kinds of intricate patterns. Succulent boars, fried and boiled fish, spicy sauces, onions and all kinds of cabbage were the main courses. For deserts they had honey, nuts , figs and wrinkled but sweet golden and red apples of the famous Miezan brand. All the guests ate with a hearty appetite, enjoying all the rich food. Peritas and Pollux were snoring lazily on some furs on the stone floor. The faithful dogs had participated far too much in the sumptuous feast. Their bellies were round with all the boar ham and delicacies they had eaten and they were feeling fine and merry.

The young Crown Prince was lying on the middle coach with his dearest friend at his side. The two young men were dressed in fine white chitons with warming cloaks in thick red wool, lined with wolf fur. Festive wreaths of holly adorned their brows and the bright orange red berries glittered in the firelight, shining in contrast to their bright golden and shining auburn hair. They were in fine company. All of their friends and companions were there. Ptolemy, Craterus, Cassander, Perdiccas, Philotas, Seleukos, Lysimachos, Leonnatos and Nearchos were making merry on their festive couches, all garlanded with holly and dressed in their finest chitons and warmest fur cloaks.

The young guards, Stefanos and Alexios, was sharing a couch of their own, but they had to stay more sober than the rest since they were on constant guard duty. It was hard work, seeing to the order and safety in the company of the Crown prince and his reckless friends.

All were in a good mood. Even Cassander was at his very best temper, warmed up by all the less and less diluted wine that had been served from early in the morning. He looked at Alexander and Hephaestion with reluctant benevolence. Love and friendship must be a fine thing, for those lucky enough to find it. Aristotle, Cleitus and Master Leonidas were watching the younger men from their coaches closest to the fire. They had tried all day to keep the drinking down but now they had given up their watchful duties. The Midwinter Feast was held only once a year and all needed some strong drink to warm themselves in the cold grip of winter.

As the night went on the older men fell asleep on their couches, despite all the clamor inside. Alexander watched them for some time, waiting for them to wake up. When he saw they were in a sweet and deep slumber he rose from his couch, staggering and unsteady. Hephaestion gave him a hand up and held him around the waist for support.

"My dear friends. Let's take our horses out to give them a drink from the Strengthening Waters in the Holy Ravine! It's the right time of the year!," the Crown Prince suggested.

"Yes, Alexander. It's a great idea." all agreed in unison.

They rose from their couches, almost stumbling and falling from dizziness, but as the good comrades they were they gave one another stout and well needed support. Hephaestion saw to it that they were all dressed in their warmest fur cloaks and fur rimmed leather boots. He also reminded them to take warm gloves and mufflers.

"It's very cold out there, and we have a long ride to the Holy Ravine, my friends. " he knowingly told them.

He had to be protective about them all, since they were prone to all kinds of recklessness when they had been into their cups all day. Hephaestion was the only one who had managed to stay reasonably sober. He was most thankful that the guards followed, always ready to help and protect their reckless charges.

**The Gift Of Speech **

All the young men took down torches from the sconces and went outside to the stables, merrily singing along on a Midwinter song. The horses stood sated and dozing and were most upset by the merry carousers. Alexander uncovered Bucephalus from his warm, red wool blanket.

"Now, my dear friend, we're off for a merry ride!", he told his brave stallion. "Tonight you will partake of the Strengthening Waters from the Holy Ravine!"

"No, my dear Alexander. Not this year again." the giant black stallion answered him in a crossed manner. "We don't like this wild ride in the dead of night! And - all that cold water is not good for our bellies. We want something warm and nice to drink. "

"We want to stay inside, resting in our warm and comfortable stable", Castor agreed. "It's cold and dangerous outside. We might even be eaten by hungry wolves! And, you have been drinking again, all of you! Why can't you stay away from those wine jars. Things are so much nicer with you all being sober!!!"

Alexander and Hephaestion looked amazed at their obstinate stallions.

"Whatever did you say? You are supposed to do what you are told! We know what's the best for you. "

"Yes, Alexander, but not all the time. You and your friend ought to listen more to me and Castor. WE know what's best more often than you do!"

"Oh, my Dear One. I suppose you are right - but I would like you to take us to the Holy Ravine all the same. We have always watered our horses there after the Midwinter Feast, from times immemorial. It will give you the strength to endure another year!"

Bucephalus and Castor nodded in reluctant consent.

"Yes, Alexander. You'll get what you want, as always. Just see to it that we get our warmest gear. "

All the young men listened with amazement to this strange dialog. They patted their heads, thinking they might have taken far too much of the strong red wine and the spiced and warming glühwein. They all put the warmest and most covering saddle blankets upon their fine war stallions and mounted them. All horses grumbled uneasily. Then came Peritas and Pollux, merrily barking and wagging their tails.

"Alexander! Alexander" Are you going for a ride? May we go with you?"

The young Crown Prince nodded gracefully and patted their furry heads.

"Yes. Of course you may. At least someone sensible and obedient!"

All the merry party set off, riding away from the Mieza Mansion. They brought some blazing torches to light their way through the darkness. At first the cold winter air rushed into their mouths and lungs, making it difficult breathing, but they were so warmed up and satisfied by their carousing that soon they didn't feel the bitter cold of the Midwinter night. Off they went, merrily singing and following their young Leader on a new, magnificent Winter Adventure.

**The Wild Ride to the Holy Ravine **

Alexander rode on Bucephalus in front of his friends. Hephaestion and Castor were galloping close at his side, discretely leading them in the right direction to the Ravine.

"Alexander and our dear Companions can be happy that they bring someone sober enough to find the way out here", the stallions prudently whispered to each other.

The young guards took the rear, seeing to the safety of all Companions. Their kind and prudent mares, Sapphire and Amethyst, shivered in frightened reluctance under their warm woolen blankets. They were still very young and it was the first time they were taken out to the Holy Ravine in the cold of Midwinter.

"What does Alexander mean with all this?" Sapphire softly neighed to her sister. "It's cold and dangerous out here. And, wasn't that a wolf howling just now?"

"Yes, of course it was", Amethyst answered her. " We must hope for the best. With all the noise our carousing riders are making they might not dare to come close to us!"

The night was cold and clear, lit up by silvery stars and a wan sickle moon. Dawn was far away, but one could see a faint glimmering over the Eastern horizon. The trees in the forest were covered by thick layers of snow and hoarfrost, giving the spruces, cypresses and hardwood trees the strangest forms and figures. The snow drifts towered up, high and low, altering the landscape into quite different shapes than during the sunny warmth of spring and summer. Now the soft grass had withered and was covered by a blanket of cold snow, in places soft and yielding, but mostly covered by a crust so thick it even supported the horses and riders. The snow, ice and crust made strange creaking sounds under the horses' hooves, and it was so very cold it was rasping instead of slippery. Sometimes the horses stumbled and slided, but fortunately all of them stayed safe and sound on their hooves. The light from the torches glittered and glimmered in the snow and hoarfrost, making it look like bright silver, sparkling diamonds and all kinds of precious gems. In the shadows the crust and hoarfrost shone like blue and violet amethysts, the gem of sobriety. The Wild Riding Party sure would have needed some of those, as they sat tottering to and fro in their saddles. Thankfully their horses were sober enough to take good care of themselves, and the kind animals were careful not to stumble and upset their beloved riders.

The Holy Ravine was far away from the Mieza Manor and the young men had a long ride over the plains and into the thick of the forests. Their horses were swift, though, and soon they were approaching the holy place. It was beautiful in summertime, softened and immersed in green and fragrant foliage. Now, in the cold Midwinter night, lit up by stars, sickle moon and torches it was sparkling with the cold and glittering beauty of winter. The hoarfrost glimmered from the over glazed branches and the snow drifts shimmered in all colors from white, blue, violet, green and turquoise. The water was frozen over and the thick layers of ice shimmered in dark blue, green and silver. Near the shore there was an open rift where the Strengthening Waters rippled like a wonderful well. The horses now remembered this very special water and how good it tasted. They bravely proceeded to descent down the Holy Ravine, but Castor held them back.

"No, dear friends", he ordered in an especially prudent neighing. "Not so fast! It's a very slippery slope this time of year. You must be careful and mind your steps. "

Hephaestion gently patted his equine friend on his muscular neck. It was hard work taking good care of Alexander and his reckless companions, and he was glad to have such a strong and prudent helper. Now he looked around. Alexander and Bucephalus got along calmly and steadily down the slope. All others followed, the horses taking great care not to stumble and fall. The Holy Ravine looked calm and solemn in its winter beauty, and the Strengthening Waters rippled beckoning to both men and horses.

Suddenly Hephaestion felt the hair rise on the nape of his neck. All nature was too calm, too solemn. Something was very wrong around the Holy Ravine. He thought he saw some looming dark and gray shades in the brambles. There were some muffled howling, replaced by an ominous silence. He instantly alerted his friend.

"Alexander. I think there are some wolves waiting for us in the brambles. We must beware so they won't harm us or our horses. "

"Don't be afraid, my friend", the Prince reassured his prudent Companion. "We are too many for them, and heavily armed!"

**Midwinter Hunger **

The hungry wolf pack heard the commotion from afar and started howling with anticipation.

"Did you hear that, my brothers and sisters", the Alpha Male told his ravenous pack. "Those foolish humans are leaving their nice warm lair and coming right our way. Soon we'll enjoy a Midwinter Feast all of our own. You must keep quiet and calm now. I'll give you the sign when to go for them. "

They looked with fear and respect upon their Leader. Zakynthos was a grizzled old male, but there was still much strength remaining in him. His pack had been annihilated by humans during strange circumstances when he was just a tiny cub. He didn't share the wolves' ordinary fear of the human species and he had always wanted revenge for his sorrowful childhood abandonment. The wolves now lay hidden in the brambles and bushes around the place humans knew as the Holy Ravine. They listened, with anticipation, to the party's progress. The young men's voices slurred in a strange manner. One was louder than the others. Old Zakynthos peeped out from his hidden place as the party drew closer. There was something familiar about their Leader, who was riding an enormous black stallion, looking most dangerous and bad tempered. He was dressed in a warming cloak made from the furs of their own brothers and sisters. Its grizzled hood had fallen back, revealing an impressive mane of shining golden hair. Old Zakynthos had seen those golden tresses once before, but then their wearer was smaller, but ever so dangerous despite his youth. The boy with the glossy auburn hair was following him, a proud and strong Second in Command on an equally auburn, magnificent stallion. He, too, had grown into a strong young man.

"I think I recognize their Leader and his Second", he told his pack in a whisper filled with amazement, turning into cold hatred. "It was because of them my dear parents and their pack were annihilated when I was but a small cub. At long last I will have my revenge!"

The wolves gathered, getting warmth from each other as they waited for their unknowing prey. Their mouths watered in anticipation for the succulent meal.

**Sacred Waters, Sacred Moment **

Now all the party had gone down into the Holy Ravine. They looked carefully around, finding all Nature quiet and still, the sickle moon and the silvery stars shining calmly upon the cold beauty of the place. The snow, ice and hoarfrost was glimmering in brilliant colors of blue, green and turquoise, like a pallet of precious gems. The rippling waters beckoned both horses and men, flowing like a stream of silver and diamonds. There was a beautiful ethereal silvery mist rising from the river. It danced around them, leading them to the shore. Bucephalus was the first one to come forth, bending his powerful neck and take some powerful gulps from the Sacred Waters. Its strengthening taste pleased the giant stallion so much that he didn't want to stop drinking. Alexander gave his silky black mane a gentle pull.

"It's enough, my Dear One", he prudently admonished. "You'll get a bellyache if you drink too much of this cold water. "

"No, Dear Master", Bucephalus stubbornly answered. "I know this is good for me! I'll feel just fine in the morning after drinking this wonderful water - but you will have a sore head from all the wine you have drunk all day long!"

Alexander blushed and let his beloved stallion drink his fill from the Sacred Waters. When Bucephalus was satisfied Castor followed him, with all the other horses. They drank their fill, with much pleasured neighing and snorting. Their riders stood at their side, keeping close watch over their faithful and beloved four legged friends. Now they saw that there was a wonderful silvery light emanating from the Waters themselves, lending its strength and glory to the horses. At long last Peritas and Pollux came forward, merrily slurping the strange glowing and sparkling waters. The faithful dogs became visibly stronger and bigger as they drank.

Alexander felt dizzy from the cold night air and all the wine he had been drinking. It made him waver to and fro, and Hephaestion caught him before he fell down into a towering snowdrift. Now he saw the Holy Waters glittering, beckoning to him. Its effect on the horses was amazing. They became stronger, bigger, and more brave and beautiful by the minute. He knew that he must have some of it, too. When the last war stallion had drunk his fill from the Sacred Waters he walked forward on unsteady legs. Hephaestion followed, unsure of his purposes. All the Companions were amazed when they saw Alexander kneel down by the frozen shore. He removed his fur gloves and, forming his hands into a drinking cup he filled them with the Sacred Waters. It was freezing cold, but as soon as it came in contact with his exposed skin it begun to sparkle like precious gems in his hands. The water became warm, and a most invigorating and sweet fragrance rose to his nostrils. He said a prayer to the Gods before he opened his hands and let it sprinkle all over the glittering, diamond like snow crust covering the ground. Strangely the snow and crust instantly melted into a steaming silvery mist when it was touched by the Sacred Waters. Alexander looked at this with amazement before he cupped his hands to get some more. He drunk it all with pleasure, and then he filled his hands again, offering the sparkling waters to Hephaestion.

Hephaestion looked with surprise at this new and strange drink his Royal friend was conjuring up for him. He understood that he was offered something very special. When the Sacred Water touched his lips its very warmth and sweetness made him feel strong and alive, completely unaware of the harsh and cold winter night around them. They knelt like that for a very long time. The Companions standing guard around them were well aware that they witnessed a Sacred moment.

Now Alexander took some more water into his cupped hands.

"Come, my dear friends", he beckoned to the Companions. "We must all partake of this wonderful and Sacred drink. "

He gave the Sacred Waters to all of them. They drunk it with great pleasure, and they were instantly filled with a new strength, warmth and kindness. They truly felt the meaning of friendship and that they were meant to share great endeavours and do great things together . Even Cassander was filled with friendliness and, on this very special night he truly understood the wonderful qualities of their Beautiful Golden Leader and his True Steadfast Friend.

**Midwinter Garden **

All Nature was chiming with strange sounds around them. It was as if the Water Nymphs were singing Sacred Tunes, filling the air with a silvery shine and pleasure. Now the warmth from the Waters was engulfing all of the Holy Ravine. The snow started melting all around them, revealing grass green as emeralds and thick like a warming blanket. It was adorned with fragrant flowers. Crimson tulips, red, white and rose colored amaryllis, blue, white, violet and pink hyacinths and all kinds of lilies were showing their beauty to the Companions, to their great amazement. The greatest wonder of all were the hellebores. They grew in abundance in the middle of this unexpected winter meadow, shining in white, rose, lime and purple. Alexander picked one of the most beautiful ones, shimmering in a silvery rose colored hue. He gave it to his friend. Hephaestion took this precious gift and put it with great care under his warm fur cloak. All the Companions looked upon their Prince and his True Steadfast Friend. The young men knew they were sharing a Miracle, not to be seen by Ordinary Men.

The horses stood looking at the Enchanted Garden coming alive before them. They took some bites from the emerald green grass, finding it delicious beyond belief. Peritas and Pollux befriended a Little Red Robin and they begun a merry dance around the fragrant flowers. When the dogs got tired they refreshed themselves by partaking of the Sacred Waters. It made them, too, more strong and valiant. The trees and bushes were covered with light green and turquoise foliage. New leaves sprouted all the time, and small birds were singing cheerful tunes, unexpectedly hidden in the foliage. The tree branches seemed to be unusually filled with mistletoes. Their white berries glimmered in the moonlight, like precious gems. Alexander embraced his friend, as all the young men embraced each other, feeling the bonds of friendship strengthen. All Nature was singing around them, surrounding them with warmth and pleasurable feelings.

Hephaestion had been sharing this Sacred Moment with his Beautiful Golden One, embracing him with feelings of Love and Friendship. The wonderful waters had made him warm and comfortable, despite the bitter cold around him. He felt completely secure in the company of his dear friend. They were surrounded by a silvery light of beauty and holiness. Nothing could harm them, nothing at all. They remained for what seemed forever in this Enchanted Garden, knowing they would never more see and feel such beauty again.

**Peaceful Return **

Not even the strange warmth of the Sacred Waters could overcome the bitter cold of the Macedonian winter night forever. Once more the snow and ice engulfed the Sacred Ravine, covering it like a slow but unmerciful avalanche of white, blue and emerald coldness. Alexander started to shiver, feeling something uncanny behind his back. It was like prying, feral eyes, hungrily glaring at him and his dear ones.

"We must be off from here, my friends", he adamantly told them, "or else we will catch our death of cold. I feel there is something strange around here. We'll be safe and secure from it at the Manor. "

As they got to their horses they saw a whole pack of ravenous wolves, gathered in a circle around the Enchanted Garden. Their mouths were watering and now they made their attack, with open maws and hungry howling. Strangely, they seemed to be stopped by a crystalline wall, a shield of silver and diamonds. They froze in mid air, and then fell back on their haunches in complete stillness. Their intentions to move against the Companions had been dissolved as if they had collided with a silvery Miracle Shield. Their Leader stretched his great, furry head up towards the sickle moon.

"You may depart in peace from here", he howled in great disappointment towards Alexander and Hephaestion. "On this Sacred Night we cannot harm anyone. But - beware, my Golden Enemy. One day soon I will be coming for you and your friend - and then we'll show no mercy at all. "

Alexander held his arm protectively around his True Steadfast Friend.

"As long as we are together you cannot harm us", Alexander adamantly told him. "The Miracle of Friendship protects us from all Evil!"

The wolves withdrew in sullen and hungry silence as all the Companions got on their horses. They started the precarious ascent from the Sacred Ravine. The slope was covered with thick blue and green ice and they had to watch their steps with great care. Peritas and Pollux clawed themselves up the slippery slope. Both dogs were happy to have survived the encounter with their most dreaded enemies, the ravenous wolf pack.

As they rode towards the Mieza Manor the rose colored dawn appeared, getting brighter for every minute. The cold azure blue and turquoise colors of the snow and ice mingled with a warm shine of rose and golden light , making the bitter cold of winter actually feel warmer. They rode into the courtyard, waking all Manor with their cheering voices and the clattering of the horses' hooves. The stable hands came and helped them to take care of the horses. They had of course noticed that their valuable charges were missing, and warm barley gruel and sweet smelling hay was waiting in all their stalls. Bucephalus and Castor were gently brushed by their dear Masters before they were tucked in with their warm blankets.

"Nnnyaaahhh. That really feels nice, dear Master", Bucephalus neighed with pleasure. "Many thanks for this wild ride and the good Waters."

"Yes, my Brave One. Didn't I tell you it would be good for you?"

Alexander gave the giant black stallion a fond hug before he turned to Hephaestion.

"May we stay indoors now, Master?, Castor prudently asked. "It's better for us to be warm and comfortable here in the stable, now when you have given us the miraculous Waters to drink. "

"Yes, my friend. Now we all must have a long rest before our next ride outdoors." Hephaestion reassuringly told his friend, as he gently patted him on the muzzle.

The Companions stumbled into the Manor, tired after their merry carousing and the Wild Ride. Aristotle and Cleitus came towards them with stern looks on their faces. Master Leonidas was even more bad tempered. He looked like a thundercloud and was carrying his biggest cudgel.

"My young men, where on all Earth have you been?", Master Leonidas boomed at them. " We have missed you all morning!" "And you took all the horses outdoors into the horrible ice and snow."

Cleitus scolded them. "Haven't I told you time and again that you must be careful. They are valuable animals!"

"There must be an end to these barbaric customs of yours!", Aristotle lectured. "Down in Athens we never do such things. You could have caught your death of cold! "

Alexander blushed before he stood up to the stern tutors.

"We have seen wonderful things this night", he adamantly told them. " The Sacred Waters were at their very best this year. The horses are feeling very well. You can see that for yourselves. "

"Well, they are ineducable. We cannot keep them from doing it", Cleitus said, taking the cudgel from Master Leonidas. "The main thing is that they are safely back home, and the horses are back, warm and comfortable in the stables. Let the boys go to rest all day now. "

"Yes, if you say so, General. But they will have to withstand harder lessons all day tomorrow!" Master Leonidas grumbled as he took his cudgel back, returning to his chamber.

"And there will be no more wine, not for a whole month to come. They will have to manage on ale and spring water!" Aristotle sternly told the Companions, well knowing it was a severe punishment.

The young men went to their chambers, supporting each other. The beds were ready made for them, with warm furs and clay jars filled with hot water. Fire pans were warming the chambers, as they undressed and promptly went to bed. They were so tired that they almost fell asleep on their feet.

Hephaestion caught Alexander and they merrily supported each other to the chamber they were sharing. Soon they rested comfortably under the warm furs Olympias had given to her dear son as a Midwinter present. Sleep came as a welcome guest, wrapping them into a warm blanket of sweet dreams. The Midwinter Garden appeared to them in their dreams, filled with beauty and pleasure. It was as if they shared the very same dream, resting in each others arms on a meadow abundant with sweet smelling Christmas Roses. The Sacred Waters sparkled and rippled around them, and they looked up on a canopy of mistletoes, their white berries shining and gleaming like precious pearls and diamonds. These wonderful sights and sensations remained for a long time, lulling them into a deeper sleep, and made them feel calm and secure.

**Morning Miracle **

Alexander and Hephaestion slept all day after their winter journey to the Sacred Ravine. Alexander woke up to a blazing sunset bathing the chamber in its warming red and golden orange rays. The sun was shining through the thick curtains sheltering the window slit, sending merry bolts of sparkling rays playing with their golden and auburn hair mixing on the soft pillow. He turned to his friend, wanting to tell him all about the wonderful dream that had made his sleep so encouraging and pleasurable. Hephaestion was still sleeping, his long auburn hair spreading like a glossy fan over the snow white pillow. He looked so very beautiful in his peaceful slumber, his cheeks still rosy from the extreme cold and his features free from the strict control of their daily rigours. In his hand was a sweet smelling Christmas Rose, shining in white and rose colored hues. Alexander gave his friend a soft and tender kiss on his brow, careful not to wake him up. He realized that the Midwinter Garden with all of its beauty and pleasures was no dream at all. It was still waiting for them, somewhere, sometime...

**The End **


End file.
